For Whom The Bell Tolls
Sunday morning came again A small child, no older than ten years old, pulled a black t-shirt over his head, and tried to act calm, for today was a very special day. It was his last Sunday in Mexico, before they moved to the United States. There he would start school, and try to be a normal kid. He wandered out of his room and sat in the living room, flipping through the channels on the TV, stopping on MTV. His mother, having heard the child's favorite music blare from the TV, called to him to get breakfast. "Hayashi, if you want any prayer of food today, get in here now!" of course it was a joke, but her attitude was serious as can be. Hayashi sped ate, and ran outside to play before he had to leave the town forever. Meanwhile on the out skirts of town a man wearing casual clothing with a black coat draped over his shoulders carrying a Zapakuto seems to have eliminated a hollow. He’s been chasing the elusive hollow all the way from Karakura Town in Japan to a small village in Mexico. It's been a while since he left his home town to travel abroad, after dealing with the hollow Takashi decided to take rest before he had to hunt down the remaining hollows. He sheathed his sword and made his way towards a tree to escape from the blazing sun, once under the tree he sat down on the ground with his zanpakuto on one hand and his eyes closed. Hayashi felt a strange spititual pressure nearby, and it seemed strong. As long as I'm home before dark, I won't get in trouble. Let's go Kogarau Maru. He vanished in a flash of red light, Kogeru. Hayashi reappeared in front of a man under a tree, and slowly poked him, attempting to see if he was alive. "You ok, sir?" "Hey kid its rude to poke someone who's in the middle of taking a nap, didn't you mom teach you any manners." Takashi opened his eyes to see the young dark haired boy who had just disturbed his nap. "I can tell just by looking at you that you have some spiritual powers; you're just like me, so just to warn you there are a bunch of hollows lurking around this area, so if I were you I’d be careful". "So, you're a half-demon, or just a Shinigami? I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name's Hayashi. Sorry for disturbing you." The child said, trying to act polite, which was hard enough due to his demonic blood. "Don't worry about it kid, and I guess if you had to put a label on me, then I would be what you would called a Vizard, a shinigami-hollow hybrid. Neither shinigami nor hollow but possessing powers and abilities from both sides". "I can tell just by looking at you that you aren’t completely a shinigami, so what are you kid?" Hayashi smiled. "I'm a demon. Well half-demon to be exact. My dad made a mistake, and somehow became what is known as a Hell-Hunter. Within a single week, he and the others who also became Hunters killed the ex-ruler of Hell, thus winning back their freedom." "I see, I've heard rumors about demons but never actually had the chance of meeting one. Then you and I aren't that different, you are half-demon and I am a hybrid. It is indeed a small world; I would have never thought of meeting someone out here who is very similar to myself". "I see the ex-ruler of hell was killed; the soul society has never interfered with hell and always let them be, as long as they carried out their duties and never interfered or threatened the soul society. But I guess even a place like hell can have conflicts of its own. So Hayashi could you tell me a bit more about your dad, I am interested to know about the person who defeated the ruler of hell". "He was really kind to others, when he wanted to be. He knew that power was a privlege, not a born right. Sure, after he became a demon, he started going slightly insaine, but that tends to happen. Sadly, his imortaltiy didn't work as well as it should, and he was sent to Hell for selling his soul. I really wish I could talk to him, just once, to see if he ever thought of me." Hayashi sat down, trying to remain calm. "I am sorry to hear that, It must be painful not being able to see your father, although I can say I fully understand what you are feeling right now but I do know what it like to lose something precious to you". "I am sorry that I am asking you this but would you tell me the name of your father?" "His name was Shade Kagekyo." Hayashi said, hoping this man knew something. "Shade Kagekyo.....it can't be, I remember of a shinigami by that name a long time ago, but he left the soul society a long time ago. There was an incident involving that man but most of the details are very vague, despite being a former captain even I wasn't given much information regarding that man". "I see so he eventually gained Demon like powers and became a hybrid like myself, this kid doesn't know much about his father I'd rather not tell him about things that happened a long time ago, he doesn't need to hear about this".... Takashi thought to himself "Sorry Hayashi but I don't know anyone by that name, let’s not talk about his anymore, besides the main reason why I came here is to hunt down some hollows that escaped from my home town back in Japan. I've been chasing them for days but they somehow managed to give me the slip". "Do you want some help? I need to train a little bit, and it would be awsome to see what you can do." Hayashi got excited, hoping he could at least see a true Shinigami do his job. "Well I don't see why not, tell you what I let you take on one of the hollows, is that alright with you. Just remember not to be slow me down and keep yourself out of trouble. These guys are adjuhas class hollow, I am not sure if you know about them but they are even stronger than the regular gillian class menos". "I've dealt with he likes of them in the past but it might be a bit of a challenge for you, but don't worry I am sure you'll do find. All right follow me Hayashi, I can sense their spiritual pressure nearby, they are not too far from this area". "I think that means they are equal to the weakest Hell-Hunter. But anyway, let's get going." Hayashi picked up the spiritual energy, and started running towords it. "By the way, I've faced Arrancar before, so this doesn't scare me." "Well then I guess I was worried over nothing, despite his young age he seem to have had experience fighting against hollows and arrancar, this will be a good chance to see young demon hybrid in action. I might not even get the chance to finish of the hollows I was chasing". Takashi used flash step and made his way towards the remaining hollows. Within a few minutes he was there, at the scene he saw several high level adjuhas class hollows gathered, for what purpose these hollows were gathering themselves in the human world. They were acting very strange, hollows usually don't move together in a group unless they need to devour one another, but this particular group seems to have something planned. Takashi was being very careful as he confronted the group of hollows, he didn't want to fall into their trap. The Fight Begins Hayashi took one look at the Hollows, and grinned. "Unless they have an Arrancar nearby, this is gonna be easy." "Don't let your guard down Hayashi just because they are adjuchas class doesn't mean they are weak, a powerful adjuchas has enough skill to go one on one against an average captain level shinigami, and with that many of them around there is bound to be one or two powerful adjuchas within their ranks". "So what do we have here", a loud shrieking voice could be heard, a small slender looking hollow made its way out of the group, and walked towards the young demon and former captain, facing them without any fear. "So what do you want scum, have you come here to get yourselves killed or are you here to become my servants", the adjuhas was taking with an arrogant demeanor. "I'll have to decline service, or I may end up like my dad." Hayashi said, his father's grin, now his own, now on his face. "Guide my hand, Kogerasu Maru." the child said, drawing his sword, which then became his lexicon of stories. The adjuchas hollow ordered the remaining other hollows to attack Hayashi and Takashi, one by one the remaining hollows started to make their move and then all of the hollows charged towards their intended targets. They had one thing on their mind, kill or devour their prey. Takashi drew his swords and was about to make his move but it seemed that Hayashi had something in mind, as the young warrior drew out his own zanpakuto and said the release command of his weapon. "Let's see, I'll use Grendel to start." At Hayashi's command, a swamp demon appeared, ready to attack. "If you want any kills, now would be the time to do it." he advised Takeshi. "Don't worry about it, you can have the rest of them while I deal with the leader". Takashi waited for Hayashi to takecare of the other hollows before he would make his move again their leader. "Alright. Grendel, attack." Hayashi sent his beast on the rampage, distracting the Hollows. However, one of them got through the flurry of claws, and began charging a Cero blast. Hayashi saw the Hollow, and chanted a quick demonic spell, "Demon Kido 1, Burst!" The demonic version of Sai nailed the Hollow, sending it back, straight into Grendel's claws. Takashi looked on as the young demon hell hunter desttoyed one of the hollows with a unqiue variation of Kido....... "Demonic Kido is an art just like Shinigami Kido. And, like every spiritual being, we have our own flash-step type skill." Hayashi vanished in a red flash of enerygy, and when he reappeared, he was twenty feet away from his original spot. Grendel, being one of the sronger summons, had a time limit, which had now expired, and the monster exploded with a very short range, but potent burst of energy. The Adjuchas hollow looked at Takashi with intense hate as his underlings were being slaughtered by the young demon, "how dare you I won't allow to you to have it your way anymore, those pathetic weaklings were nothing but trash but I am in a whole new level, prepare yourself here I come". The hollow used its impressive speed to sneak up behind Takashi, but the shinigami was already aware of the incoming attack, he used his sealed zanpakuto to block the hollows attack. The hollow was surprised to see that Takashi was able to block his attack. "Well it seems you’re not like the ones I've killed before; you might actually prove a good enough challenge for me", and the adjuchas hollow snickered with arrogance. "Before I kill you let me introduce myself, I am Muerte Negro and as you can sense from my spiritual energy I am a very powerful adjuchas class menos, not like the trash your young companion killed just now. Judging from what I can make of your spiritual pressure you must be at least a captain level shinigami, it is indeed the first time I’ve had the pleasure of going up against a Captain level warrior such as yourself". Takashi looked on as the Negro introduced himself; "I just want to ask you one thing Negro, why did you send those hollows to Karakura Town. Not only that they managed to escape from my grasp and lured me out here, but there must be a reason for all this, it’s no coincidence that these hollows apparently lead me here to you". "Why do you ask, because I’ve heard stories about you, a shinigami that’s been going around on a hollow hunting crusade? Do you honestly believe yourself to be more superior to us hollows, don’t make me laugh shinigami. The reason why I lured you out here is so that you could witness my evolution into the highest class of the menos, a Vasto Lorde". "Just to let you know I am just one step away from achieving my goal", with that said Negro called the last remaining hollows to himself and started to devour them whole one by one, thus initiating the evolutionary process. Negro began to transform into a vasto lorde class menos, a huge and powerful spiritual pressure could be felt around the surrounding area as Negro began to change, the power increase was incredible, Negro was almost done with the process. The light that surrounded Negro disappeared and from within that light emerged a whole new Negro, a powerful vasto lorde class menos, now with the power to fight against even a captain. "Now that I’ve attained the highest pinnacle of power and you two will soon realize what it’s like to fight against true terror". With his new form Negro was ready to fight, the spiritual pressure emitting from him was not only monstrous but was also highly unusual. Hayashi took one look at the Lorde, and terror gripped at his heart. "That thing's crazy. I can't, not even my dad could fight on par with one of those things. I should of known better than this." Category:Zaraikou Category:Firegod00